


If Only I Had A Splotcher...

by LearningtoDanceintheRain



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: First work - Freeform, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm new, M/M, Sorry this is awful, Teefe is adorable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-03-30 22:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19037089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearningtoDanceintheRain/pseuds/LearningtoDanceintheRain
Summary: Keefe explains





	1. Chapter 1

It's ok, it's fine, it's no big deal. So what he's dating your sister, pshaw, not like I care. I'm not madly in love with him. What you talkin bout Willis?   
Ok, from the top. I'm Tam. I'm gay. For my sisters boyfriend, Keefe.  
But, you don't know how that started. So let me fill you in.

We had defeated the Neverseen, and we were starting our final year at Foxfire. Sophie and Fits had finally gotten together, and Keefe had been heartbroken for a while. I had just realized that I was gay, and gay for him.   
I had been trying to cheer him up, (ok, fine, I was flirting, shut up), and I thought he'd been reciprocating. Until the second week of school, when he and my twin sister, Linh, walked holding hands and whispering to each other. They then proceeded to share a loveseat and giggle obnoxiously for an hour before letting the rest of us know what was going on. They were dating. Fitz, Sophie, Marella, and Dex were all ecstatic for them, and Biana also pretended to be, but I saw her face fall. I, threatened that if he ever hurt her, i'd chop his balls off, while holding back the urge to run out of the room and blast Fallout Boy.


	2. Keefe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keefe explains

Linh promised me this would work. I trust Linh. But... He just seems protective, not jealous. That wasn't in the plan.

You see, me and Tam had been getting closer lately. And I realized I liked him. Liked him liked him, for lack of a better word. And Linh confessed to me that she liked Biana, so, we hatched OGUTWTPWWLAILL. Operation Get Us Together With The People Who We Like As In Like Like. I know, I am a god with acronyms. And hair. Anyways, OGUTWTPWWLAILL was simple. We started fake dating, they got jealous, they confessed, we told them the truth and started dating. Win win, am I right? But, instead, Tam was being an overprotective brother, and Bianca was being a good friend. So, we decided to push it. We went on a date. And, don't get me wrong, Linh looked stunning, but the only person there that caught my attention was someone who looked similar to her, but wasn't her. And again, OGUTWTPWWLAILL failed me. Tam came up to me before we left and apologised for being so overprotective. He said that if Linh was happy, he was happy. Me and Linh still went on our date though, but we just sulked the entire time. 

It's just... he always brushes his bangs out of his eyes, and he is SO emo, and he tries to refuse to be an emo stereotype, but he just loves fall out boy, and he pretends he doesn't care, but he cares so much, and he understands when I talk about my mom and dad, and he gets me, and he's really hot, and he's secretly a romantic, and he likes to think he doesn't need anyone, but all I want is to be the one he comes to when he needs a shoulder to cry on. I'm head over heels, in too deep, etc, whatever you want to call it. But... I guess he doesn't feel the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me some comments, kudos, critique, etc. I'm friendly, I promise.


End file.
